Mal entendidos
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Renesmee es encontrada en cierta situación por Jacob y Leah, lo cual ocasiona un mal entendido, pero luego la cosa da un giro de 180 grados cuando piensa que ya todo va bien.
1. El inicio de todo

MAL ENTENDIDOS

Renesmee es encontrada en cierta situación por Jacob y Leah, lo cual ocasiona un mal entendido, pero luego la cosa da un giro de 180 grados cuando piensan que ya todo va bien.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

1.- el inicio de todo (POV. Renesmee)

Estaba en el suelo de mi cuarto, sola, con un enorme hueco en el corazón, sabia de sobra que ese hueco no se iría, pero también sabia como dejar de sentirlo, era un poco complicado, considerando que no soy normal, pero sabia el como hacerlo sin fallar, tenia todo listo solo faltaba mi valor…..

MESES ATRÁS

Estaba paseando con Jake por la playa, ambos cogidos de las manos ya que éramos novios (N/a: que romántica soy jajaja XD), íbamos recogiendo conchitas y caracolitos de mar, los cuales estaban entre la arena

– Ness

– mande

– ¿porque recogemos conchitas?

– no se, me pareció divertido

– ya me aburrí

– si…. Yo igual – nos quedamos en silencio pero después empezamos a reír.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia enfrente y visualice a Leah y a alguien más acercarse a nosotros, en cuanto llegaron nos dijeron – hola – a lo que nosotros respondimos

– hola

– el es mi primo Raider, Raider ellos son Renesmee y Jacob – nos presento Leah

– un gusto – nos dijo Raider

– buenos pues… Jake no se si quieres pero tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo

– claro Leah

– a solas

– Ok – dijo en un suspiro, Jacob y Leah se fueron y nos dejaron solos a mí y a Raider; me senté en la arena y Raider me imito

– a ti te conozco – dijo el

- pues si, nos acabamos de conocer

– no seas tonta, siento que te conozco de algún lado, pero no se donde

– que raro, nunca antes te vi

– ok… y bueno, ¿Jacob es tu novio?

– Si

– ok

– y… ¿tu tienes novia?

– no pero hare algo al respecto

- que es… - no pude terminar de hablar ya que… Raider me beso, no le respondí, pero por la impresión me paralice por completo

- ¡Que diablos! – Raider se separo de mi pero yo no me moví, seguía paralizada, escuche algo rasgarse, hay fue cuando reaccione, Jacob se había transformado e iba corriendo por la playa, me levante de la arena y salí corriendo tras el.

Cuando llegamos al bosque le dije

– Jake, espera, deja que te explique – el fue hacia los arbustos y regreso siendo humano y con ropa "¿De donde diablos saco la ropa?" pensé

– y que me explicaras

– la verdad

– Renesmee yo te vi

– pero no sabes lo que paso

– y si me cuentas ¿Debería creerte?

– si, porque te diría la verdad y solo eso

– Renesmee, me has mentido mucho y lo sabes, ¿Cómo te podría creer?

– Solo deja que te explique - ¡No Renesmee! ¡Ya me canse de que me mientas!

– Pero no te mentiré - ¡Basta!, solo… vete – los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y estas empezaron a salir, di media vuelta y me fui a casa con un enorme dolor en el pecho.

* * *

**tarara****... e vuelto y con otra historia XD**

**esta la estoy escribiendo en un cuaderno y pues como me encanto pues la empeze a pasar a mi compu, solo tengo 2 capítulos finalizados y uno en proceso me paso haciendo en la escuela y aun así paso con 10 XD XD XD (ches maestros que me aman XD) también ya estoy pensando subir una que se llama no mas deseos esta muy cómica pero es corta y mas el fina :P**

**pero bueno el chiste es que ya ando chichando otra vez aqui en pagina favorita (apovecho porque ya tengo compu LOL...) **

**los veo la próxima **

**BESOS**

**BY: AIDEE (AIDEE PULGUITA NESSIE XD)**


	2. ESCÚCHAME

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

2.- escúchame (una semana después)

Deje pasar una semana para que así Jake se calmara, aunque sea un poco.

Fui a su casa, toque la puerta y quien me abrió fue Billy – hola Renesmee – hola Billy, ¿esta Jake?

– si, esta en su cuarto, pasa

– gracias

– ¿quieres algo?

– ah… no gracias

– Como quieras – camine hasta el cuarto de Jake y toque la puerta - ¿Quién?

–Yo

- ¿Qué quieres?

– Hablar contigo

– Vete Renesmee

– Jake, por favor

– Vete

– No me iré – lo escuche caminar y abrió la puerta

– vete Renesmee, no quiero saber nada de ti – lo mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

– ¿es que ya no me quieres? – Pregunte ahora llorando

– Vete – y me cerro la puerta en la cara, salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica, no pare en horas.

Creo haber llegado a Canadá ya que el clima era diferente al de Forks, pero el detalle es que seguía en el bosque.

Tropecé con una piedra y caí de cara al suelo, no me quise levantar, hay me quede he incluso me dormí.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, sola, en ese inmenso cuarto, pero pronto ya no lo estuve, mis padres entraron

– ¿como te sientes amor? – Pregunto mamá

– un poco…. Rara

– Es normal, acabas de despertar – dijo papá

– Cuanto… cuanto tiempo dormí – ambos se miraron y me respondió mamá – una semana

– Renesmee, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto papá, puse mis manos en el rostro de mis padres y les mostré todo.

* * *

**Hola otra vez XD**

**ya se que apenas publique pero esque estoy en casa y no tengo nada que hacer XD**

**bueno pues... por favor dejen un review para saber si les gusta o no (es mas si quieres dejen una bolsa de mier... coles XD)**

**bueno pues lo vere la proxima :3**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS PERO SIN GERMENES CONTAGIA GRIPA (ES QUE ESO TENGO XD)**

**BY: AIDEE**


	3. Todo lo que pasó y que pasa

**Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si**

**Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas**

* * *

3.- Todo lo que pasó y que pasa

Durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado solo Seth a venido a verme, dice que los demás no quieren venir, se porque es, creen que en verdad engañe a Jacob con otro y eso me duele.

Solo han pasado cinco meses, lo se, demasiado tiempo, cada día que pasa me sumo más en la depresión y la soledad, casi no como ni mucho menos duermo, su fría mirada y el como me hablo me quitan el sueño; he bajado alrededor de veinte o veinticinco kilos, ahora peso como cincuenta.

Cada minuto, cada segundo, se esfuma mi esperanza de vivir y solo pienso en morirme.

Ahora si regresamos a donde empezamos, en mi cuarto.

Me levante y camine hasta el tocador, tome la navaja que tenia (con ponzoñosa de vampiro, cortesía de Emmett, se la extorsione por una apuesta) y un frasco de somníferos completo (sustraídos, por no decir robados, del despacho del hospital de mi abuelo).

Puse en mi mano un puñado de pastillas y me las metí en la boca, tome un gran trago de "Capitán Morgan" (N/A: tome esta bebida ya que la anuncian mucho en la T.V) y me pase todo, los somníferos empezaron a hacer efecto. Tome la navaja y la deslice por mis muñecas, causando una herida profunda, empecé a sangrar mucho y de pronto…. Solo oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola a todos ya volvi yai!**

**se que es corto pero es que solo sucede eso**

**la persona que sea mi review numero... 4 tendra un adelanto, claro siempre y cuando tenga cuenta XD **

**a respuesta de un reviwe que me llego...**

**tomare aquella amenaza de mi reviwe numero 2 como broma ya que a mi nadie me amenaza, odio eso y me hace pensar "otra mas con esa pensatividad"**

**y con respecto a los capis mas largos... vere que puedo hacer, lo prometo!**

**bueno eso es todo los amo mil!**

**BESOS :* :* :* :*  
**

**BY: AIDÉE **


	4. Resiste mi princesa

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

Las negritas de este capitulo son los diálogos entre los lobos

* * *

4.- Resiste mi princesa

Me desperté con el mismo dolor de siempre, ese dolor me estaba haciendo la vida una mierda, aunque yo mismo sea el causante, pero el día de hoy había algo más, como un presentimiento que me estrujaba el corazón; lo deje pasar, seguro me estaba volviendo loco.

Salí de mi casa para hacer guardia, en encontré con un Seth muy preocupado

– **¿Qué te pasa Seth? **

– **Estoy muy preocupado **

**- ¿Por qué? **

– **No creo que te importe **– eso siempre me decía desde hacia como cinco meses, sabia que se trataba de Nessie y que el estaba preocupado por ella al igual que yo, pero el y Edward me dijeron que me alejara he incluso la sanguijuela me amenazo que me alejara de Nessie y que no le hiciera más daño.

– **Es sobre Nessie ¿Verdad? **

– **Si **

– **Cuéntame **

– **Según lo que me conto Bella, Nessie no ha comido en un mes y dice que ya van varias veces que la encuentra escondiendo cosas, tiene miedo que haga algo estúpido y peligroso **

– **Entiendo **

– **¿Solo dirás eso? **

– **Iría a verla de no ser que no puedo acercarme a ella, ¿Recuerdas súper baboso?**

– **Oh cierto…. Ve a verla, prometo no decir nada –** Salí corriendo camino a la cabaña de Bella y Edward, cuando llegue regrese a mi forma humana y me puse mi ropa (N/A: Hay wey:3 XD), toque la puerta, pero nadie me abrió, volví a tocar y nada, me desespere y golpee la puerta con el pie, causando que se abriera "UPS", entre y no había nadie en la planta baja, subí al cuarto de Nessie y un olor a sangre me llego, temí lo peor – Nessie abre la puerta – nadie contesto – ¡Te lo ruego Nessie, abre! – Termine abriendo la puerta y la vi en el suelo, en un gran charco de sangre, tome una de las sabanas de su cama la cual estaba sin hacer y la envolví, ahí me di cuenta que tenia un corte muy grande y profundo en cada muñeca, la tome en brazos y le dije – No te preocupes Ness, te llevare al hospital…. Solo resiste mi princesa – y la lleve al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba fuera del cuarto en el que Carlisle tenía a Nessie, todos los Cullen me miraban, en especial Bella, Edward; Rosalie y Jasper, todos estábamos en silencio.

Carlisle salió y Bella y Edward se levantaron rápidamente de las sillas en las que estaban

- ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto Bella

– Dormida, trago mucho somníferos y uso ponzoñosa de vampiro para que los cortes no sanaran rápido como cuando se lastima

- ¿Pero esta bien? – Pregunte

– Si… síganme al despacho, tenemos que hablar de otras cosas – dijo Carlisle y lo seguimos.

* * *

**Hola a todos ya volvi... se que dije que a mi cuarto review le mandaria un adelanto pero ese nunca lego**

**(musica triste de violin sonando) y eso me pone triste**

**pero... esta vez el cuarto si lo tendra :3**

**espero y si me hagan reviews o me pondre muy triste...**

**bueno me voy adios... esperan! les comento: quienes en mi perfil allan visto mis histroias subi una nueva, bueno no s nueva, hay una que se llama porque a mi pero como esta muy fea pues empeze a hacerla de nuevo, pero ahora como ¿porque a mi? VERCION CORREGIDA.**

**ok eso es todo adios!**

**BESOS :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


	5. Golpeame si quieres

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

5.- Golpéame si quieres, no me importa, me merezco eso y más

Una vez en el estudio Edward me pregunto - ¡¿Cómo abriste la puerta y porque fuiste?! – Se notaba en su voz que estaba furioso.

– La patee y fui a ver a Nessie.

- ¿Y porque fuiste?, tenias prohibido verla – Dijo Emmett extremadamente molesto, solo una vez lo he visto enojado y fue cuando los Vulturis vinieron por Nessie.

– Seth me dijo, que según Bella, Nessie no comía y que escondía cosas, que tenia miedo a que hiciera algo estúpido – Y nadie protesto, no verbalmente ya que la rubia se me abalanzo y empezó a golpearme, la dejaron golpearme un poco, pero luego la separaron de mí.

– Déjenla, que me golpee si quiera, no me importa – Todos me miraron, Bella, la cual no había dicho nada en todo ese rato, se me acerco y me abrazo.

– Gracias – Me dijo con hilo de voz.

– ¿Porque?

– Por ser un tanto tonto y desobediente, gracias a eso Renesmee esta viva – Le devolví el abrazo pero la solté ya que alguien gruño, en ese momento una enfermera entro.

– Doctor Cullen…

- ¿Qué pasa?

– La paciente ha despertado, está algo alterada….

– Gracias – La enfermera salió y luego nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de Nessie Carlisle dijo – Sera mejor que entremos primero Bella, Edward y yo, Luego Alice, Jasper, Emmett; Rosalie y Esme, Jacob tu al ultimo – lo ultimo lo dijo con tono de °A TI NO TE TOCA MUCHO°, entramos en el orden en el que nos dijo Carlisle, cuando Nessie me vio se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con un hilito de voz que me hizo sentir extraño.

– Vengo a ver como estas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Mire a Edward y le dije a través de mi mente "le digo", el asintió con la cabeza y respondí – Desde que te traje

– ¿Tu me… trajiste? – Dijo con la voz cortada.

– Si, me asuste mucho al verte en el piso de tu recamara así que lo primero que hice fue traerte – Ella me miro, me acerque a la cama y me senté, extendió su manos hacia mi cara, pensé que me mostraría algo, pero no, en lugar de eso me dio una bofetada, todos la miramos sorprendidos

- ¿¡Y crees que con eso ya todo se resuelve!?

– No.

– ¡QUE TE QUEDE MUY CLARO! – Se levanto y se quito todos los aparatos que tenia conectados, las maquinas empezaron a sonar, me levante de la cama, un poco asustado

– No por el hecho de que hallas traído significa que te perdone – Me golpeo en el estomago y caí al suelo

– Fueron cinco meses de dolor y enojo y ni creas – Me pateo en las costillas.

– Que con eso basta, hubiera preferido morirme a que me salvaras.

– No sabes lo que dices – dije un poco adoloridos, me dolía donde me había golpeado, era muy fuerte.

– Estoy lo suficientemente cuerda como para saber lo que digo.

– Deberías estar agradecida de que sigues viva y que aun seguirás con tu familia – me miro con ira y se me rompió el corazón en millones de pedazos.

– No… me importa – dijo entre dientes muy furiosa, entraron varias enfermeras, acostaron a Nessie y le volvieron a conectar todos.

* * *

**OA (todos saluden)**

**espero y esten bien**

**bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste**

**se que dije que a mi review cuatro le mandaria un adelanto pero... el amigo Guest no tiene cuante y no dejo otro lado por donde contactarlo... lo siento amigo!**

**bueno eso es todo nis vemos luego, espero saber sus opiniones :D**

**BESOS :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


	6. Holi!

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

6.- Holi! POV. Renesmee (dos días después)

Estaba en el cuarto del hospital, mi familia había ido de casería ya que no lo pudieron hacer por lo que hice hace dos días.

Note que se habría la puerta, pensé que seria una enfermera o Carlisle, pero no, en lugar de ellos entro…. ¿Un perro?, salto a la cama y se sentó en mis piernas, empecé a acariciarlo en la cabeza, en eso Jacob entro.

– Hola

- ¿Y esto? – pregunte sorprendida y un poco molesta, en si muy molesta, seguía enojada con Jacob.

– ES un perro – dijo con tono de °QUE PREGUNTA TAN MÁS ESTUPIDA°

- Eso ya lo se pero…. ¿De quien es? - pregunte

– Tuyo – Me respondió

– ¿Mío? – Pregunte extrañada

– Si…. Lo encontré antier mientras hacia guardia, así que lo bañe, espulgué y vacune, aunque los dos últimos si fueron difíciles, pero bueno, como tu siempre has querido un perro pues… decidí traértelo – Jacob se acerco y se sentó al borde de la cama

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto.

– Si… es muy bonito, muchas gracias – dije con una voz que sonó como la de una niña.

– No hay de que.

– Y…. ¿Como se llama? – Pregunte intrigada, todo perro tiene un nombre; Jacob abrió los ojos como plato.

– Eeee…. Bueno pues…. No se.

- ¿Qué?

– Es que no pensé en un nombre.

– Me das un perro y ¿Ni siquiera tiene nombre?

– Es que eso no lo pensé.

– Hay por dios.

– Bueno ya, no te enojes, podemos ponerle uno ahora.

– Cierto…. – cada quien se confino a su mente a pensar "Tiene que ser un nombre único, como el mío, nadie más lo lleva, recuerdo aquella vez que escuche Filiberto, pero no, mmmmmm… ¡Ya se! ¡FIFI!"

– Fifí es un nombre, se lo quiero poner.

– ¿No es un poco raro?

– Es único.

– Ok, Fifí será – Fifí me miro, se bajo de la cama y en eso entro Carlisle.

- ¿Y ese perrito? – Pregunto

– Jacob me lo regalo….. – mire la escena avergonzada, ¡Fifí se orino en la pierna de mi abuelo! ¡Que horror! – Esto no es divertido – dijo mi abuelo, causando nuestras risas.

* * *

**OA!**

**YA VOLVI! ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

**EL NOMBRE DEL PERRITO ME LO SUGIRIO UN AMIGO ASI QUE ESO NO ES MIO :P**

**BUENO SE ACEPTAN: TOMATAZOS, PEDRADAS, GOLPES, CARTAS DE MOR, DE ODIO, CARBONES, FLORES, BESOS, ABRAZOS, ETC.**

**BESOS :* :* :* **

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


	7. Perdóname y vuelve

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

7.- Perdóname y vuelve POV. Jacob (una semana y media después)

Hoy daban de alta a Nessie, después de cómo casi dos semanas; Carlisle me había dicho que no se permitían mascotas en el hospital así que me tuve que llevar a Fifí conmigo.

Estaba en la entrada del hospital con dos docenas de flores, una carta y un Fifí impaciente, escuche la voz de Edward decir – Hija, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

– Si, papá, no te preocupes – me levantes y le puse la carta a Fifí en su collar y le dije – vamos fifí, ve por Nessie – Ella salió y fifí corrió hacia ella.

– Hola chiquitín, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué es esto? – Ella tomo la carta del collar de Fifí y la leyó, miro al frente y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

– Jake….

– Hola

- ¿Por qué usas a Fifí en esto?

– Porque a el no lo golpearas ni gritaras – Me acerque y le ofrecí la rosas, las cuales eran blanca.

– Jake…

- ¿Me la aceptas? – Notes que Edward me miraba raro… como con… ¿Ternura?

– Si – Respondió.

– ¿Me perdonas? – Pregunte, quería estar seguro de si eso funcionaria o tendría que esforzarme más

– Eso será con el tiempo – Eso no me gusto

– ¿Pero puedo estar contigo? – Algo tenía que hacer

– Si

– Gracias – Ella solo sonrió, cosa la cual a mí siempre me encanto.

* * *

**OA!**

**espero y les allá gustado el capitulo**

**bueno pues... no tengo mucho que decir asi que aqui acabo**

**se aceptan: flores, poemas, cartas de amor, de odio, carbones, pedradas, tomatazos, sugerencias, quejas, etc.**

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


	8. ¡SI!

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

8.- ¡SI! POV. Jacob (dos meses después)

Estaba con Nessie en La push, ambos estábamos disfrutando el día.

Ella se me acerco y me abrazos por la cintura "Como extraño que haga eso" pensé, antes era muy normal estar abrazados así, pero, después de todo lo que paso, eso se había desvanecido; la mire y ella me estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunte.

– Nada, solo te miraba – "Ella quiere decirme algo"

– Te conozco, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Insistí, la conocía como la palma de mi mano.

– No es nada, solo…. Mi cabeza no deja de dar problemas – Levante una ceja y ella cambio su semblante a uno de rendición.

– Me complicas las cosas ¿Sabes? – Me dijo.

– Nessie, te conozco y se cuando te pasa algo.

– Eres muy listo para ti bien – Me dijo, yo solté a reír.

– ¿Me dirás que te pasa o tendré que recurrir a las cosquillas? – Me miro un tanto extraña, ella odiaba que le hiciera cosquillas.

– No es algo que tenga que decir, sino que hacer.

- ¿Y que tienes que hacer? – Me soltó y se puso frente a mi, tomo mi cara con sus manos, se puso de puntitas y me beso, ¡ME BESO!, me sentí muy feliz, muy, muy, muy feliz.

Nos separamos cuando nos faltaba el aire.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunte.

– Te quiero – Me dijo, pero ello no me respondió la pregunta del todo o tal vez si.

– Y yo a ti, siempre – Ella me sonrió y nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

**HE AQUI OTRO CAPITULO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**HE PENSADO EN PONERLES UN CASTIGO: SI NO VEO AUNQUE SEA UN REVIEW NO ACTUALIZO :(**

**ES TRISTE PERO SE QUE HAY GENTE QUE LO LEE Y EN VERDAD ME GUSTARIA SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO**

**SE ACEPTAN: TOMATAZOS, ABRAZOS, BESOS, POEMAS, CARTAS DE AMOR, DE ODIO, FLORES, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS, PETICIONES, ETC.**

**BESOS :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


	9. No de nuevo

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

Los parlamentos en negritas son las conversaciones de los lobos

* * *

9.- No de nuevo POV. Renesmee (ocho meses después)

Nunca creí el dicho que dice "_Después de la tormenta, viene la calma"_, y nunca lo creeré.

Estoy aquí, encerrada en mi cuarto, llorando a mares por una sola persona, la única que amare, Jacob.

Mi cabeza intentaba procesar lo ocurrido, pero no podía, lo único que oía era "Vamos Nessie, sabes que hacer, aun tienes la navaja y el Capitán Morgan, sabes muy bien que hacer"

No quería entristecer a mi familia, pero este dolor no me quiere dejar en paz, en estos momentos solo quiero dormir y dejar de sentir dolor….

FLASHBACK:

Estaba caminando hacia el acantilado, Jacob tenía guardia en ese lugar.

Iba pensando en que era feliz de nuevo a lado de Jake, el era mi todo y nada ni nadie lo cambiaria.

Llegue al acantilado y vi lo que menos pensé…. ¡Jake y Leah se estaban besando!, no lo podía creer, ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido me hacia esto?

Las lagrimas caían de mis ojos y descendían en un camino por mis mejillas, me gire y salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

Cuando llegue a casa mamá me vio ya que estaba en la sala, vino a mí y me dijo - ¿¡Cariño!? ¿Qué paso? ¿Discutieron? – Negué con la cabeza, me aleje de ella y subí a mi cuarto.

END FLASBACK

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al mueble de la ropa, agache y abrí el ultimo cajón, saque muchas de las cosas que tenia hay y saque la navaja, me levante sin recoger nada y me senté de nuevo, pero esta vez en medio de mi habitación, escuche movimiento afuera, no paso mucho tiempo para que tocaran la puerta – ¡Renesmee, abre la puerta, por favor! – Grito mi padre intentando abrir la puerta sin tirarla, le había puesto seguro y una silla trabándola ya que quería estar sola. - ¡Cariño abre, por favor! – Dijo mamá – Abran paso – Esa voz era la de…. ¿Jake?

No quería volver a ser salvada por el así que me apresura, coloque la navaja en mi muñeca derecha y empecé a deslizarla.

(N/A: muchos de seguro no se abran preguntado esto, ¿Dónde esta Fifí?, fácil, en la mansión Cullen, XD)

La puerta cayo y alguien entro, o mejor dicho alguienes, era mi familia y Jake.

Alguien corrió a mí y me abrazo, provocando que soltara la navaja

- ¡Suéltame! – Grite.

- ¡No! – Ese era Jake, note que mis padres tomaban lo que había dejado fuera del cajón, mire la nava que yacía en el suelo con mi sangre, la tome en un rápido movimiento y le hice un corte a Jake en el brazo izquierdo, el grito, me soltó y yo me levante, apunte la navaja a el.

– Ness… suelta eso – Dijo lentamente.

- ¡No te acerques! – Le grite.

– Hija – Me gire hacia mamá, quien me había llamado, sentí que alguien se me tiraba encima y perdí el equilibrio y me caí, me golpee fuerte la cabeza y sumando mi perdida de sangre, todo se volvió negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV. Jacob

Estaba en la mansión Cullen, junto a todos, la rubia me miraba intensamente, algo quería decirme.

– Ya, pregunta – Le dije.

- ¿Qué ocurrió en si? – Pregunto en un tono extraño para ella, era como…. Preocupación.

– Es algo complicado, peo tratare de ser claro…..

FLASBACK

Estaba en el acantilado haciendo mi guardia, Leah llego y me dijo – **Transfórmate, hay algo importante que debo hacer **

– **Claro –** Me fui a unos arbustos donde estaba mi ropa y me transforme y vestí, cuando regrese ella ya estaba en su forma humana.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Note que miraba de reojo al camino que traía al acantilado.

– Es algo muy fácil.

- ¿Qué es…..? – Me quede con las palabras en la boca ya que….. ¡Leah me beso!, esto era malo, si Nessie venia podía ser posible que mal interpretara las cosas "Esto es malo, muy malo, pero, ¿Qué hago?" **"¿Cómo que qué haces?, separa la de imbécil"** (N/A: esa fue la conciencia de Jake), puse mis manos en la cintura de Leah y l separe de mi, ella sonreía maliciosamente mientras miraba el sendero, lo mire y luego me llego el olor más dulce del mundo, en si mi favorito.

– Nessie… - Algo había pasado, seguí el olor de Nessie hasta la cabaña de Bella y Edward.

END FLASHBACK

….Y el resto ya lo saben – Todos me miraban.

– Nessie será difícil de tratar ahora, tanto por el enojo, como la tristeza y la crisis que le dio – Me dijo Alice

– si lo se.

* * *

**Hola a todos he vuelto!**

**XD espero y les allá gustado el capitulo, se que me tarde y se que no tengo perdon :'( sorry en verdad :( espero y me perdonen ya que... el cap me salio alguito largo XD**

**BESOS :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD**


End file.
